Destiny 2 - The Lost Guardian
by Killstreak297
Summary: First ever writing, hope it's enjoyable to someone.


"No guardian ever dies…. Until now."

A violent quake shakes the ground, knocking the guardian off there balance. As a bolder collides with the earth that held it and shattered it, leaving an indent into the now soft earth. Humanity is trying its best to hold everything together. "We should get moving, they're getting closer." the dying ghost says. Taking a deep breath and opens her eyes and seeing the pool of blood on the ground of the cave they had ran to hide in after a firefight with the fallen. She feels her breath whimper wanting to give up as she moves her right hand down to the small quarter size hole that gapes in her stomach from the one dreg that got lucky.

Moving her hands to her right and left side and pushes herself up and stands slouching with her hand over her wound, The hunter both her pride and armor shattered and torn by relentless war. She places her hand on the wall showing her dying ghost "*gasping* you're hurt. This is the best I can do with the light I have left to spare. Shining the light over the wound and a shaking mist of white sweeping over the bullet hole and the seals itself. "Tha-ank you ghost" the guardian struggles to say. Leaning down still sore picking up her scout rifle she leaned against the wall. Walking outside the cave the sun reflecting off the snow on the ground and blinding the hunter and making her raise her arm to block the sun,

The winter snow has coated everything within sight in a white powder and the snow still coming down she steps outside. Moving forward out of the cave, leaving the trail of blood the fallen are tracking behind. Walking at a steady pace, making her best effort to keep ahead of the fallen. "I'm picking up a signal, hold on…. The sound like guardians and their seems to be a camp over the hill." the ghost saying with the little hope that he could gather. "We should hope that they have ammo I'm down to my last magazine." after walking over the hill they peer down to a small camp. The ghost says without surprise "Doesn't look like we can help them now."

The camp has a fallen dregs on watch outside the camp as a captain interrogates the surviving guardians and then killing them when they refuse to talk. There had already been 3 dead before the one he holds now and one of their death seemed to be ripped apart and there blood misted on the wall showing a glimpse of the anger the fallen have built up over the course of the war. The guardian looks away as the captain snaps the warlock neck and tossing the limp body aside next to a small cache of weapons and bullets. Our guardian the reaches down to her waist to grab her grenade, then taking a deep breath before throwing it down near the captain behind him and exploding disorienting him as she swiftly shoots the two dregs on guard duty. The 2 survivors quickly grab their guns to the shoot the captain and blowing his head off hopefully getting some sense of revenge.

In that moment, that moment when the dead guardians should be resurrected, but still lay stiff and motionless. "If only the vanguard were here to save us" one of the survivors said with tears in their eyes and the unsubsiding fear that the fallen is returning. "With all the war zones I've been to and all the all the fallen I have killed I've never seen anything so disturbed and violent." our guardian said. In that moment, our pride was lost and never to be reborn. As they all shared a moment of sorrow our guardian move towards the weapon cache she gathers some ammunition and picked up a weapon she wasn't all familiar with. It was a rifle of a weird design it says "Suros" on it a name that felt familiar. A voice that you could feel the emptiness in their soul spoke "That was my friends, the, the one over there" stuttering with extreme hesitation still in shock the second survivor raises his arm to point at the body that had had their neck snapped by the captain. "Take it. You saved us. We owe you that at the least."

Feeling the weapon both a balance of weight and power. Making a solemn promise within herself to avenge the ones who have fallen in the shadow of the traveler. She promised to get her light back or die trying…


End file.
